new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Angel
Overview Samantha Heart sent a report to NMB detailing her and Koyorin Megurine's mission plans. "Koyorin and i have left New Motherbase after looking on the news to see Unmanned Drones terrorizing cities so.. honestly Koyorin and I are going after her own hunch. She has clues into where this robot was created. Some Factory in Singapore. She then began to tell me about something called Nova 6,which is a biochemical weapon made in World War II. it intended for use in V-2 rockets targeted at major capital cities, such as Washington, D.C. and Moscow. I didn't know what any of it meant, but it didn't sound good. inside my VTOL Koyorin was restless. she was always pacing while i drove us. It's been a while since I've seen much emotion our of her. Not paying too much attention i shrugged it off as just anxious, But i had a feeling she knows more than what she's telling me. As we get closer she begins speaking nonsense i have no clue what's she saying, i pretend to follow along until she mentions Coalescence Corporation. I was all ears at that point.* ; Koyorin wrote: : On June 2, 2006, a massive explosion rocked the Coalescence Corporation R&D Facility on the north bank of the Singapore Marina a little after 8:30 am. Fires and tall plumes smoke hovered across the city, and initial reports state that some unknown toxin was released causing mass casualties. As a result, the Singaporean government initiated a quarantine zone roughly 25 sq. miles (65 sq. kilometers), and the Singapore Armed Forces were ordered to shoot any fleeing citizen within for fear of further contamination. It was clear what Nova 6 was now..she begin to further talk about CC. stating "Nova 6 is secretly manufactured by Coalescence Corporation, potentially on behalf of the CIA. Due to an incident in a laboratory deep beneath the earth, potentially due to the birth of the AI virus Corvus, trace amounts were accidentally released into urban Singapore, enough to rapidly cause hundreds of thousands of deaths and creating a permanent quarantine zone in what would become the worst unexplained industrial disaster in history. In the final ambiguous mission of the campaign "Life", it also appears to be the cause of death of Rachel Kane" Our mission haven't become entirely clear to me. but i knew where we were going. The Singapore Coalescence facility, Ground Zero. I made it my own mission to do two things. 1. Find out what is Nova 6 made out of, so i can bring to Cookie to counter balance it just in case. 2. Find out who's in charge, Kill them. Koyorin then pulls out this trunk she brought with her with a lock on it. She brings out two outfits all dressed in black and a cloak. the ID Tags said UN Inspector on it and had our faces. It was perfect because it was big enough to cover our weapons. Unfortunately she had to take her glove off. I put them on Covering my AK Rifle and Pistols. i put the hood on showing a little strays of hair. i begin parking right in front of the enemy who instantly thought we were Inspectors. I couldn't believe how easy this was going to be. but i still kept my guard up. Upon entry to the door we were halted by security. Two guards in Hexagonal Camo fatigues carrying unknown Firearms. They asked us to state our business and we showed them the UN badges. They told us to wait here. On the side of me i could see a strange Human like drone staring at us..it was creepy. i didn't like it. It reminded me of the robot in "Short Circuit" but with legs. The LED lights from it's eye scanners went from Solid Green to Pulsing Amber..and then piss yellow..like it was cautious..could it see through our disguise? I'm not entirely sure but we waited a good 40 minutes out here waiting for clearance? i'm still not entirely sure." After an abrupt change of plans, Samantha called for backup, to which Naked Nathan, Punished Shade, Kaiser, and Jess responded. Samantha fought a robot named Eve, who was severely in need of a shirt, and managed to deal heavy damage towards the man/robot. Jess, Shade, and Kaiser took care of the two robots that had come down to the cargo elevator to meet them, resulting in a quick battle between Jess and one of the robots while Kevin distracted the other in an attempt to capture the robot for MSF purposes. After shutting it down and extracting it, Kevin went back to assist Sam while Jess took a heavily injured Kaiser back to the VTOL with Nathan's assistance to wait for their return in order to head back to NMB. While Eve fell into a hole after his defeat, Koyorin discovered that the building was rigged to blow. All three managed to escape with Nova 6 samples and a scientist from the lab. The mission was considered a success.